june3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of June 3rd. It first aired on September 25, 2017 and is the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis The show follows the Collins family. Three years before, on June 3rd, 2015, the world changed forever. A geomagnetic storm hits Earth's surface just as a nuclear power plant explodes, causing millions of deaths worldwide and giving people unnatural, superhuman abilities. Alex and Avery Collins were a married couple on their way to Arizona with their three children, Dennis, Zoey, and Jacob. Avery was pregnant when the storm hit, killing her unborn child, Jacob, and giving Zoey the dormant ability to teleport to anywhere just by thinking it. Laws began to be made stating these "superhumans" could no longer use their abilities in public, angerin Avery, who can regenerate after being hurt. However, when Zoey's powers manifest three years later, the Collins decide to join the Rebellion, a system of superhumans and human supporters trying to get the government to give them free rights. Recap On June 3rd, 2015, Alex Collins is driving his pregnant wife, Avery, and their three kids, Dennis, Zoey, and Jacob from San Francisco, California to Phoenix, Arizona to drop them off at Avery's mother's house for the summer. However, an earthquake occurs, forcing Alex to pull over and stop the car. A wave of radiation blows past them, flipping their car over. Three years later, people marching in the streets is on the news to demand rights for "superhumans". Alex and Avery watch the news together while Dennis eats breakfast behind them. Zoey walks out of her room with her backpack and sorrowfully says goodbye to her parents as she leaves for her last day of school. We learn over the news that the Collins are now living in Seattle. Avery begins to cry as the protests continue and Alex asks her if she needs to go. Avery gets up and Alex follows. Dennis tells his parents he'll go later, with Zoey. Alex and Avery drive to a graveyard. They do not speak a word while driving. The two get out of the car and find Jacob's grave, revealing he died on June 3rd, 2015. Avery tells Alex that there should be a grave for "him" too, and she touches her stomach, revealing her unborn son died as well in the incident. Zoey gets on the school bus and finds her seat next to Gwen, her friend. Gwen asks if she is okay, and Zoey says she is, despite semming sad. The bus arrives at the school and Gwen and Zoey get off. Gwen and Zoey talk in anticipation of school ending, cheering Zoey up a bit. Back at the Collins house, Dennis gets a text from "Lilli" asking if he is ok. Dennis says he is all right, but Lilli asks if he wants to see her. Dennis texts back that he is on his way and changes into a fresh pair of clothes, before leaving the house. In a flashback to May 29, 2015, Alex awakens in bed next to a woman, presumably Avery. Alex gets up and gets in the shower. The woman awakens and it becomes apparent that she is not Avery. Looking up, we learn it is Cherry. Cherry knocks on the bathroom door and asks Alex if she can join him. He tells her the door is unlocked and she begins undressing. Alex's phone, silenced, shows an incoming call from Avery, after five missed calls. At another house, Avery gets another voicemail and Dennis asks her where he is. Avery tells him she doesn't know as Zoey and Jacob come down the stairs. Avery tells Zoey it is time for school and that Aunt Olivia is taking her and Dennis. She asks why but Dennis tells her to "shut up". Zoey punches him as he goes to get his backpack. The doorbell rings and Olivia enters and hugs Jacob. Avery thanks her for taking them to school as Zoey and Dennis tell Avery goodbye and leave with Olivia. Jacob asks Avery who's taking him to school and Avery tells him that she will once she gets something sorted out. In the present day, Alex and Avery return home and find the house empty. Avery finds a note from Dennis saying he'll be back soon. Alex tells her he's sorry for cheating, as that led them to Phoenix and caused them to be way closer to the blast then they would've been. Avery tells him that it's been three years and she's gotten over it. Alex kisses her and she initially stops him before kissing back. Elsewhere in the city, Natalie Phillips looks in pain as she passes people along the street. She hears voices in her head, many saying things like, "what's wrong with her?" or "why is she staring at me?". Natalie can no longer take it and falls to her knees in pain, trying to block the voices. People rush over to help her and someone calls 9-1-1, but Natalie insists that she cannot have a doctor and gets up and begins running away. At Rockfield High School, Zoey is in class and her Social Studies teacher reveals they will be talking about 6/3, the June 3rd incident. The teacher informs the class that geomagnetic storm hit the Earth's surface and wouldn't have done any damage if it weren't for three nuclear power plants malfunctioning at the same time, one in L.A., one in Japan, and another near Chernobyl. The radioactive blast combined with the interference in Earth's magnetic fields caused a wave of radioactiveness to be spread throughout the world, though primarily in North America, Asia, and Europe, with L.A., Fukushima and its surrounding areas, and the Russian province of Chernihiv Oblast being completely destroyed, as those are where the explosions occurred. The Chernihiv Oblast blast, however, was not caused by an active power plant. The radioactiveness in the inactive Chernobyl Power Plant caused an explosion, however. Zoey begins to cry thinking about Jacob and asks to leave, which her teacher permits. It is now revealed that the incident caused a total of 48.2 million deaths, while another 3 million had their genetic markings change due to the radiation, giving them superhuman abilities. Zoey, in the bathroom, washes her face as she looks in the mirror. However, suddenly she remembers the car ride, as she and Jacob laughingly fought in the back of the car, while Avery becomes amused and Dennis becomes annoyed. Zoey opens her eyes and she is in the graveyard, looking over Jacob's grave. Zoey thinks she is dreaming and tries to "wake up" but finds herself physically in the graveyard. Zoey is extremely confused. In flashbacks, Alex says goodbye to Cherry and leaves her house. Getting his car, he checks his phone and discovers the several missed calls and texts from Avery. He calls her back. Avery is in the car, driving away from Harbor Elementary. She answers the call and asks him where he's been. Alex tells her he was busy in his office and fell asleep. Avery does not believe him and asks him the name of who he was with. Alex tries to keep his cover, but Avery yells at him to stop lying. Alex tells her it was his secretary, Cherry. Avery hangs up as they both drive home. In the present, Natalie becomes cautious when a police car begins following her. She begins running, causing the car to order her to stop running. Natalie stops but as the policeman exits the car he is punched by an invisible force and knocked to the ground. Natalie begins running again but is stopped by Madison Wright, who runs over using super-speed. Noah Jones appears out of thin air, turning visible again, revealing he was the one who knocked the cop out. Natalie asks them who they are and Noah tells her they are the good guys. Dennis makes it to Lilli's house. Knocking on the door, Dennis hugs her as she answers. The two sit down on her couch and Lilli asks him if he's sure he's all right. Dennis tells her that he will be fine once the day is over. Lilli asks him if he wants to go get some lunch, but Dennis tells her it is not even 10:00 yet. Lilli laughs and asks him what he wants to do. Dennis kisses her and asks her if she wants to do "that". Lilli laughs as Dennis climbs on top of her and takes his shirt off. At the Collins house, Avery is chopping potatoes when she cuts herself with the knife. She screams in pain until her skin unnaturally grows back and the bleeding stops. Avery takes a towel and wipes off the blood, and there is no cut or scar. Alex comes out and asks her what happened. Avery tells him everything is fine, she just cut herself. Alex looks at her hand and tells her he is glad that her power is nothing destructive or apparent. Avery tells him she is happy with it, but wouldn't have traded 50 million people for it. The news in the background shows footage of Natalie, Noah, and Madison looking over the injured cop and then Madison speeding away with them, leaving no hint of where they went. Avery sees this and tells Alex things are getting worse everyday. Alex asks her if she has ever thought of leaving to join the Rebellion. Avery says not without them, and Alex asks if she wants to. Avery tells him that she does not have a fighting chance in the Rebellion, and it would only be a burden for them. At the graveyard, Zoey begins walking back to school. She gets a call from Gwen. Gwen asks her where she is, as she left in Social Studies and never came back. Zoey lies and tells her her mom came and picked her up. Gwen seems disbelieving but tells her ok and hangs up to get to class. In Gwen's math class, her teacher takes attendance and asks if Zoey is there. Gwen tells him she went home early, and teacher marks her absent. In flashbacks, Alex and Avery discuss his affair in their bedroom. Avery asks him how long it has been going on and Alex reveals that its been a week. Avery asks how many times they had sex, and Alex tells her it was once per day, but usually it was in his office, only last night she brought him home. Avery asks him how they are going to solve it. Alex apologizes and tells Avery he wants to save their marriage. Avery tells him that they can't do that with the kids around, it wouldn't be right to see them like that. Alex asks if she thinks they should divorce, when Avery gives out the idea of leaving the kids at her mom's house in Phoenix while they figure things out for the summer. Alex is cautious of the kids figuring out what they are doing, but Avery insists it is the best way to save their marriage. Alex finally agrees. In the present, Dennis and Lilli are in bed together when Lilli realizes it is almost 12 and her shift at Ducky's Diner is at 12:30. Dennis asks her to skip her shift so they can continue in bed. Lilli apologizes but tells him she has to go. Dennis decides to go with her so he can be distracted from the day. Lilli agrees as Dennis gets out of bed to take a shower before they leave. At the Collins house, Avery gets a call from Rockfield High saying Zoey has been absent since second period. Avery is concerned by the call and calls Zoey. Zoey, on her way to the high school, answers the call and lies to her mother, saying she is at lunch right now. However, Avery, knowing her schedule, tells her she doesn't have lunch until 12:10. Zoey realizes she has been caught by her lies and tells Avery that she was at the graveyard. Avery tells her that she can grieve, but she can't skip school to do so. Zoey tells Avery that she didn't mean to, she was just in the bathroom and thought of Jacob and she was just there. Avery asks her if this has ever happened since Jacob died. Zoey tells her this was the first time. Avery tells Zoey to send her her location and she will pick her up, they can talk about it later. Alex is on the phone with Oliver Knight, his good friend at the FBI. Alex tells Oliver that he theorizes that if the protests continue, a change in the government policy on superhumans will change, or the country will be split apart and the world will change, again. Oliver tells Alex that superhumans are too dangerous to be living normal lifestyles, they should be found, contained, and, if ever possible, cured. Alex, knowing his wife is superhuman, lies to Oliver, saying he agrees. Just then, Alex sees an interview on TV with Douglas Anderson, the Washington senator and tells Oliver he has to go. Alex unmutes the TV and watches as Douglas announces his intent to run for President, so he can make a permanent change in the way the U.S. is currently at with superhumans. Alex throws the remote to the ground in frustration. Avery comes in and tells Alex that she is leaving to pick up Zoey, as she thinks she may be superhuman. Alex asks why she is just now noticing after three years. Avery tells him she doesn't know. Alex decides to go with his wife and as the two prepare to leave, Zoey pops up in the living room. In flashbacks, Avery picks up Dennis and Zoey from school, and it is revealed it was their last day. Avery reveals they are going on a surprise trip to visit their grandmother in Phoenix on June 3rd. Dennis complains as he had already made plans with friends and asks when they will get back. Avery reveals that she and Alex will be leaving on June 5th, and will pick up the kids in August. Dennis and Zoey complain about missing an entire summer. Avery tells them to stop complaining, shutting them up. Dennis asks if this has to do with their father not coming home the previous night. Avery does not respond. In the present, Avery and Alex ask how Zoey got there. She tells them she just thought of home and she was there. Avery realizes she is superhuman and wonders how they are going to train her to control her powers and hide them from accidentally happening in school and revealing them to her classmates. Zoey asks how she controlled them. Avery reveals that she never had to because her powers weren't the type that would just happen like Zoey's is. Alex brings up joining the Rebellion, as it is also known as a place of refuge for superhumans. Zoey reveals she thought it was just a myth. Avery tells her that every superhuman in Seattle knows it's real. Alex tells Zoey that in order to hide her abilities and be able to join the Rebellion, she would have to give up everything, including school friendships. Zoey agrees and Avery decides to call Dennis to meet them. Madison, Noah, and Natalie make it back to the Space Needle, where Noah enters and takes Madison and Natalie to the elevator, where he presses a seemingly nonexistent button underneath Floor 1. On their way down, Natalie asks how they managed to build a base underneath the Space Needle. Ignoring her question, Madison asks what Natalie's powers are. Natalie tells her to think of a number and then correctly guesses 3. Madison is unimpressed but offers her refuge. Natalie tells them she doesn't need protection, but Noah tells her she has a purpose. Natalie then asks if they always take people by force, but Noah insists they only rescued her. In the parking lot of Ducky's, Dennis joins his family in the car, asking what is going on. Alex tells him they are going back home to pick up a few things and then they are leaving for the Rebellion. Dennis asks why they are leaving now, and Zoey reveals her powers. Dennis says he doesn't want to leave, but Avery tells him that once they disappear, the FBI will continue to look for them, and then they'll find Dennis and torture him until he gives up their location. Dennis refuses and attempts to jump out of the car but Alex locks the doors. At the FBI, Oliver is shocked when a fellow agent reveals footage filmed by a bystander of Zoey disappearing from the graveyard and leaving a mist of smoke, which soon dissipates. Oliver knows she is Alex's daughter and is asked if he knows where she and her family live. Oliver tries to avoid the question but is forced to give up her address. The Collins return home and begin packing. Dennis texts Lilli and tells her that he'll be going away for a little bit, but he'll see her soon. The family prepares to leave again, until Avery notices a squad of FBI agents outside their door. Alex distracts by answering the door, while Avery gets the kids in the car and prepares to leave. The FBI agents notice the garage opening and Alex punches two of the agents, knocking them unconscious. Alex avoids the gunshots of the other agents and jumps in the car. Avery manages to drive away, but several of the windows now have bullet holes. At the Rebellion, Natalie feels nauseous, which Noah says is just from her super-speeding for the first time. However, Natalie collapses, which Madison says is not a side-effect, and Noah gets her to Dr. Cameron "Cam" Chapman. Noah reminds the other rebels that "they" could be arriving at any time and to keep the doors defended. Hailey Jones, Noah's daughter, gets a headache and reveals that "they" are here. The rebels point their guns at the door, as the elevator is heard moving. The elevator stops and the doors opening. The rebels keep their guns pointed as the Collins are shocked by the hostile enviornment they have arrived in. Cast Starring *Justin Hartley as Alex Collins *Evangeline Lilly as Avery Collins *Colin Ford as Dennis Collins *Natalia Dyer as Zoey Collins *Brett Dalton as Noah Jones *Chloe Bennet as Natalie Phillips *Ryan McPartlin as Cameron "Cam" Chapman *Henry Simmons as Oliver Knight *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Madison Wright *Camren Bicondova as Hailey Jones *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Douglas Anderson Guest Starring *Abigail Spencer as Cherry *Elias Harger as Jacob Collins *Camila Mendes as Gwen *Lili Reinhart as Lilli Trivia *The episode garnered 13.11 million U.S. live viewers. *The episode receieved mixed reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the episode has a rating of 41% based on 22 reviews, while Metacritic gave it a 57/100 based on 14 reviews. IGN awarded the episode a 6.6 "Good" score, while Entertainment Weekly gave it a C+. *The episode was rated TV-14-DLSV. The episode is also notable for featuring two scenes of nudity, which is usually strayed away from on television. This would continue sporadically throughout the season, gaining some flak.